


Height

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 12. “I brought food.”26. “Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Height

Y/N pokes her head into the home studio, smiling at the five guys in the studio. “I brought food.” She tells them before closing the door, knowing that they’ll pause what they’re doing to eat.

She walks back to the kitchen, sitting on one of the counters not covered in food. Barely a minutes pass by, before she hears footsteps, and sees the guys rush into the kitchen. She watches with a smile on her face, as they quickly grab food off the island and put it onto plates before finding somewhere to sit. She laughs as they all say thank you at the same time. “No problem, you guys.”

She feels a nudge against her side, and she looks to her left to see Kells, holding a plate of food in his hands. “Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.” He says, nudging her again.  
Rolling her eyes, she moves. Watching as he easily sits on the counter. “I hate tall people.” She mutters, making Rook who was standing beside her to get napkin snort.  
“I feel that.” Rook winks at her, laughing.

“What did I do to you?” Kells asks, taking offense as the tallest person in the room.  
Y/N raises an eyebrow, “You’re like a fucking giraffe. You make everything look easy because of your height, while us short people have to suffer.”  
Kells rolls his eyes, no longer offended as he hears the playful tone in her words. “Sorry. I’ll try my hardest to shrink.”  
“Please do, be nice for neither of us to have sore necks ever again because of kissing.”  
He points his fork at her, “that doesn’t happen anymore. I’ve just started picking you up.”  
“That’s worse. You give me a heart attack every time.”  
“That’s why I do it.” He winks.


End file.
